


The Legend of the Chosen One

by Vicaa344



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gods, Monsters, Multi, Nordic Mythology - Freeform, Nordics, Once again Vikings, Scandinavia, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform, Vikings, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/Vicaa344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old legend about one of the greatest Vikings, that had ever been stomping on the North's grounds. Legend of the Chosen One.</p><p>Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Sørine. She had fair, almost snow white hair, beautiful dark indigo eyes, which could also turn to light greenish-blue, and pure white skin. She was very tall even as a child. She was a very interesting and mysterious person, who liked loneliness but also couldn’t imagine herself to be left alone with absolutely no one around her. Her personality was also unique. From stoic, serious, and almost emotionless, she could easily turn to happy, cheerful, and full of energy and want to live.

    She was strong and could easily take care of herself, as her parents abandoned her right after she had left her mother’s womb. It was because of a strange mark on her left shoulder blade, which showed a dragon. Not only that, but also the colours. The colours she had been born with were too light and blue for her family. Since everyone in the clan of Rasks was black, brown or red headed and their eyes were brown or brownish-green, it was almost unnatural and impossible for anyone from this family to be born with so major differences. Moreover, everyone in the family was quite short and bulky. But not Sørine.

    At first, her parents went to the village’s Wise woman. But when they heard about the prophesy about their daughter, they decide to abandon her immediately. They were not prepared for such information. Their only child was predicted to become the Chosen One.

    What’s ‘the Chosen One’ you ask? Well, it’s a person who is meant to be the greatest of warriors and be the one to one day protect the whole Kingdom of the North. The only thing was that when a new Chosen One showed up, the country always was under a great danger. And it happened only three times. People were not prepared for the prophesy of a new monster.

    So the two members of clan Rask left the little girl far away in the woods. All alone by herself.

    But don’t worry! The story doesn’t end here! The Chosen One survived.

    A woman from the Lykke clan found her and took care of her. She raised her as her own child. She taught her how to bake delicious bread and cakes, how to shoot from a bow, and how to prepare some dishes. The husband of the Sørine’s caretaker though, wasn’t too convinced at first. He was in all honesty afraid of the child. He was afraid that she would not fit in. But as years passed, he learnt to love her. He started to see her as his little princess. Of course he knew that even a princess should have a weapon. He didn’t consider a simple bow as one so he taught her how to use a sword. And oh boy, was she good at this.

    Sørine was growing, quickly becoming a strong and independent woman. She learnt how to wield variety of weapons. From a light, one-handed sword to a huge two-handed axe, to which she used only one. She indeed was a great warrior, just as the prophesy had said. She was much better and stronger from every grown man in the whole village. She always was the one to bring the most fruitful effects of hunting. Not to mention her great skills as a artificer. The axe she was wielding was one of the best. And it had been made with her own hands.

    Eventually, Sørine went out on the sea. With her own ship and crew, she faced dangers of the cold waters and plundered almost every village and city she saw on the horizon. Like a true Viking.

    But suddenly, there happened something unbelievable.

    The Chosen One just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. She just stopped sailing. As if she lost her will to live, and that strong feeling of freedom simply… Poof! Gone!

    “But what happened to her? She’s the Chosen One! Shouldn’t she protect the whole Kingdom?” A young boy asked, his bright green eyes shining with excitement and anticipation.

    The storyteller chuckled, ruffling the soft dark locks of the child. He looked at the small crowd of children around him. Every single pair of young, sparkling eyes glued to his stooping form. He glanced at the clock that hung on the brightly coloured wall. 10:23 PM

    “I’m sorry children, but the rest of the story will be told tomorrow. It’s late and you should be in your beds fast asleep.” He said, getting up from the small stool.

    The children pouted, wanting to learn more about the Viking.

    “If you listen to me and quickly go to sleep, I will tell you the rest tomorrow. Even in the early morning.” He said with a gentle smile.

    The orphans hurried to their spots, not wanting to way too long for the rest of the story.

    “Goodnight Mr. Matt.” They choired.

    “Goodnight children. Sleep tight.”

     **Are you ready, my children, for the rest of the story?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Reader Fanfiction  
> This prologue is necessary for the rest of the story. Don't worry, the reader shall appear in the 1st chapter. ;D
> 
> Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> APH Denmark belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> You belong to you (yet)
> 
> You can also read this story on:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/69411080-the-legend-of-the-chosen-one  
> DeviantArt: http://wikaa344.deviantart.com/art/The-Legend-of-the-Chosen-One-Prologue-629685669


	2. Chapter 1

    “So how’s my axe?”

    “It’s ready sir. Here you go.” The smith gave a huge axe he’d been sharpening to its owner.

    “Tak[1]. Wow, you did a really good work.” The tall blonde said, “Here, I owe you.” He gave the smith much more money than needed.

    “Mange tak[2] sir.” The man said with a smile.

    The owner of the axe grinned and said his goodbye, walking back to the huge Big House he came from, his weapon placed on his broad, strong shoulder.

    His name was Matthias Køhler. He was the king of the Kingdom of Denmark. He was the youngest ruler in history, since his father disappeared under dangerous waters of the sea, and his mother died because of an incurable illness.

    He was tall and muscular, his golden hair defying the force of gravitation, as it stuck out in all possible directions. His handsome face most of the time was turned into a happy and even goofy smile. The only thing that he inherited from his mother were his sky blue eyes that always sparkled with happiness and energy.

    He had under his rule at least two other countries. The Kingdom of Norway, along with Iceland, and the Kingdom of Sweden, with a part of land called Finland.

    He treated the representatives of the countries like his own brothers, being the youngest of all Danish kings, he needed some kind of support. So he made the four men his siblings.

    Although the whole five wasn’t related in any way, except for the Norwegian and the Icelander, they cared deeply for each other.

    “What took you so long, Anko?”

    “Aw, were you waiting for me Lukas?” The Dane cooed.

    “Nei[3]. Tino asked me to look for you,” The Norwegian replied bluntly, “He said he wanted to talk to you.”

    “Oh, alright. You know where he is?”

    “He said something about the harbour.”

    “Takke[4].”

    Matthias headed to the place he was told and after a while he spotted the short Finnish man.

    “Hej[5] Tino. I was told you wanted to talk?”

    “Oh, juu[6].” He replied looking up at the other, “Well Matthias. I honestly was wondering, since you’re the king of this place-“

    “Sure I am! Who would have doubted that!” The obnoxious Dane interrupted with a grin.

    Tino sighed gently with a slight smile.

    “Yes, and… I was wondering if you have any plan for finding a wife.” He finished.

    Matthias looked at him, his smile slowly fading, a gentle frown showing up on his face.

    “I- I honestly don’t know…” He trailed off, looking to the side.

    “You know what the tradition is. You need to kidnap your future wife from another village.

    “I  know! It’s just that-“ The king sighed, “I just don’t know where to start looking for the one.” He finished in a hushed voice, his head hanging low, and his blue eyes looking at the ground.

    Tino put a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile.

    “Don’t worry Matthias. I’m sure you’ll find her soon.”

    The Dane looked at him and smiled.

    “Takke Tino. I really appreciate it that you want to help me.”

    “No problem veli[7],” Tino said with a light chuckle, “Oh, and Matthias?”

    “Hm? What is it?”

    “I heard about that one girl from a Norwegian village. They say she’s very pretty and has guts to challenge a strong, fully grown man.” The shorter one said, seeing the small spark of determination in the other’s eyes.

    “Where is it? Tino, you have to tell me!”

    ***

    A young girl stood in front of her small house, hanging her wet laundry. Her name was [Y/n]. She had [h/l] [h/c] hair and beautiful deep indigo eyes, which could turn into a bright greenish-blue.

    “Good morning [Y/n]!”

    The girl looked to the side and saw one of her best friends.

    “Agnes! What are you doing here? I thought your mother told you to stay at home and take care of your brother.” She said with a smile.

    “Well, I told Helena to look for him.”

    “But isn’t she a little too young?”

    “Nah, she’ll be fine.”

    The two young women chatted for a while, when suddenly from the woods, that separated [Y/n]’s house from the rest of the village, ran out a small boy along with a slightly older girl.

    “Agnes! Agnes!” They shouted.

    “Ernst? Helena? What are you two doing here? I thought you were at home!” [Y/n]’s friend said.

    “You won’t believe this! Quickly! Some huge ships arrived here and bunch of men started to look for some girl!” Helena said quickly.

    “WHAT?!!” The two females shrieked.

    “Agnes, take care of those two. I have a village to protect.” [Y/n] said.

    She quickly ran into her house and took her favourite weapon. An axe that could turn into a spear, as it had a smart mechanism built into it, along with a bit of magic. Right now it was in the spear form.

    She rushed out to the village and indeed, two Viking ships were in the harbour. She got to the centre, where villagers were surrounded by plenty of warriors.

    “I’ll ask only once. Where is a girl named [Y/n]? I know she’s here somewhere. Give her to me and no one will get hurt!” A deep male voice said.

    The girl quickly pushed through the crowd and found herself in front of the leader of the group.

    “I am [Y/n]! Who are you and why do you want me to go with you, Viking?” She said loudly, at the end spitting out the name.

    A pair of piercing greenish-blue eyes looked at her. ‘Must be his right hand’, she thought looking at the tall blonde with a challenge.

    “So you are the famous [Y/n] I heard so much about! Well, I can’t say you’re ugly. And the gossips were probably right, saying you could use a weapon. Since one is in your hands.” The leading Viking said with a huge smirk.

    “What do you want?” She asked clearly annoyed, her eyes quickly moving to him.

    “Aw, don’t be mad at me. I’m taking you to the capital.”

    “Why?”

    “You’re going to be my wife, dear.”

    She looked at him, a big frown forming on her face.

    “Says who? A simple highly born bastard who just happened to get a weapon to hand?” She asked, disgust spilling out of her words.

    “Says the king of the Kingdom of Denmark.” The blonde said.

    Confusion an disbelief showed in her currently sapphire blue irises. He? The king of the whole Kingdom? There must be a huge mistake somewhere. It cannot be Matthias Køhler himself.

    “I don’t believe you!” She spat with anger, her eyes narrowing.

    The so called king chuckled and walked up to her. He wasn’t that much taller from her, as she was the tallest woman in the whole village. She pulled out her spear, the tip of it pointing at the man, and her eyes widening for a while. The Viking stopped and gently pushed away her weapon.

    “Listen here cutie. I don’t want to hurt anyone in this village. I am in control of this place after all. Now, how about we make a deal,” He started, striking a spark of interest in the young woman, “We’re going to fight one round. One on one, with your weapon of choice. Alright?” He proposed, his features pulled in a calm smile.

    [Y/n] scanned his mesmerizing blue eyes, seeking some kind of a lie or a want to cheat. She pulled away her spear in a disbelieving manner and placed the blunt side next to her on the ground.

    “What if I win?” She asked.

    “Then I will leave this place. I will sail away to the capital with empty hands.” He said with confidence.

    “And what I you win?” The female questioned carefully.

    The two jewels of his eyes turned a shade darker, filling with some kind of evil happiness, “Then I will take you with me and you will become my wife.”

    Silence filled the whole place. The tension was so strong and visible, that you could almost slice it with a knife.

    “And what if I refuse?!” The [h/c] haired girl said quickly, anger boiling inside of her, although she refused to show it so much.

    “Then I will have to burn this little piece of land.” He threatened, his smile disappearing.

    He then pulled out his gloved hand and said, “Deal?”

    [Y/n] looked to the side, seeing a few villagers, who stood there in silence, fear painting their pale faces. She then looked back at the Viking in front of her and with narrowed eyes agreed, shaking his hand, “Deal”.

    “Great. Tino! Come here! You’ll be the judge!”

    A quite short man with light blonde hair and purplish eyes walked up to the two. He was the only one without a massive and/or dreadful-looking weapon. Just a small one-handed sword hang from his belt. Well, he and that slim, boyish looking guy with almost white hair and bright violet irises.

    “Alright. Take your positions please.” The man called Tino said, “This is only a short duel. You are not trying to kill each other, so you aren’t allowed to aim at your opponent’s head, and you’re trying to avoid their chest. The person wins, when the opponent is left without weapon and/or cannot perform any moves. Is all clear?” He looked at the girl first, and when she nodded, he turned to Matthias, who let out a loud “Ja[8]!”. The judge nodded, “Prepare your weapons!”

    [Y/n] stared at the Dane challenging, her grip on her weapon tightening. He just stood there with a smirk, his axe on one of his shoulders.

    “Ready!” Tino quickly moved himself out of the small battlefield, “Fight!”

    Surprisingly to the audience, which contained either villagers and Vikings, neither of the duelling made even the slightest move.

    “Hvad[9]? You don’t want to attack first? I wanted to be nice and let you start but I see you’re not burning to it,” The king said, whom responded only silence. He shrugged, “Well then. I’ll start.”

    He ran up to the woman and swung his axe at her. He was sure he would easily hit her, seeing she still didn’t move even an inch, when suddenly he heard a loud clang, and his weapon stopped abruptly. She blocked the attack with her spear.

    “Nice block.” He quickly backed away and performed a strike once again. This time she jumped away, perfectly dodging the cold metal. They moved like that for a while. Everything looked as if they performed everything hundreds of times. It was a true, perfectly synchronised, and graceful dance of death that everyone has ever seen. Two perfect warriors, swirling and turning in a battle. Their weapons shined it the bright sun, as it lighted the whole scene like a spotlight from a theatre stage. The crowd was silent, watching the duelling pair in awe, as if too afraid to make any sound. One could almost hear a pin drop, if not the jingle of metal hitting metal. The two faces were focused, their eyes concentrated on the opponent, as a tiny drops of sweat created on their foreheads. It was absolutely clear that the king almost lost his previous confidence, seeing that the girl was so strong and could fight like the best of fighters. And he was considered as the best of the best. Only a few men could hardly reach his level but never being able to get as good as him. And this girl was exactly at his level, if not higher.

    Suddenly, they stopped. They stood on the opposite sides of their ring and stared, their chests rising and falling with heavy pants.

    “It was supposed to be only one short round. But I see  you are a very tough fighter. I’m honestly very curious where you learnt all of these nice moves.” Matthias panted out, his sky blue eyes locked on the dark indigo ones.

    The female reminded silent, her breath calming down a bit. She had much better ability of regaining her breath that the blonde, which bothered him a little. He’s never met someone who could fight so greatly. Ever. Especially a woman.

    Suddenly an unexpected thought popped out in his mind. He remembered the predictions and gossips about a new Chosen One. They said it was a female. Maybe. Just maybe… She’s the Chosen One, who is supposed to protect the whole Kingdom from a great danger.

    He quickly shook away the silly thought. It couldn’t be her. The oracle said that she’s supposed to have snow white hair, reaching past her shoulders, and deep, royal, dark indigo eyes, which had the ability of changing their colour to even very light greenish-blue. And this girl had [h/c] hair which was at the level of her [body part]. Well, alright, the colour of eyes did match the description, but the heroine was supposed to be wearing name Sørine Lykke. And this female called herself just [Y/n]. No. It’s not the Chosen One. How could he even dare to make such a shameful mistake.

    He quickly threw away his thick, long black coat, dark spots of sweat dotted his red cotton shirt. [Y/n] twitched gently, took a deep breath and charged, her spear steadily placed in her tight grip. Matthias quickly prepared his axe, ready to block the attack. This time it was his turn to dodge her attacks.

    The dance began once again. Swirling, cutting, hitting, dodging, blocking, and charging. All of these elements made this a piece of beautiful, yet dangerous art. The only thing that differed this and the previous part of it was the sun that now was covered by a cloud.

    Suddenly, one of the most unexpected things happened. Something so incredibly unbelievable, that no one wanted to trust their own eyes.

    [Y/n] fell.

    She accidentally stood on a slightly bigger rock and tripped, causing her painful meeting with the hard ground. Her weapon fell out of her hands, her breath taken away by the impact to the stomach and chest. Matthias hovered upon her, blocking her when she tried to reach the spear. She looked up at him, lifting on her hands and knees.

    “The king wins! Therefore, the young woman named [Y/n] shall be taken with him to the capital and become his new wife!” Announced Tino.

    After a few silent seconds the villagers started to protest, as Matthias help the defeated girl stand back on her feet. She looked at the angered people, who wanted her to stay back in their village. She gritted her teeth and with her sadness filled voice she shouted, “That is enough! You cannot get angry at the Vikings! A deal is a deal! And I have to do what we agreed on! You should be angry at me or shut up and suck up the pain of loss! If you even protest because of me being taken away.”

    The crowd fell silent again, shocked by her small speech. She turned quickly to Matthias, who’d just retrieved his coat.

    “I’d like to only make a one small request.” She said.

    “What is it, kære[10]?”

    “I’d like to take only my spear. It’s a family heirloom.”

    The Viking nodded with a gentle smile and a quiet “Alright”. He picked up the weapon that was still lying on the ground and told his people to put some ropes on her hands. Just in case something happened.

    She was led to one of the huge ships and to a fur-covered seat that was placed under the mast. The tall blonde with a constant frown and greenish-blue eyes placed her on it and took another piece of rope, tying her to the mast and the seat. He then checked the bonds, if they were strong enough to survive a possible storm, and walked away to help prepare the ship for its sail.

    [Y/n] sighed letting her head fall down, and closing her eyes. ‘What have I got myself into?’ She thought.

     

 ** **The rest of the story will be told, after our little children come back from their dinner. For now, thank you very much for attention.****  

* * *

 

[1] Tak – (den.) Thank you

[2] Mange tak – (den.) Thank you very much

[3] Nei – (nor.) No

[4] Takke – (den.) Thanks

[5] Hej – (den.) Hi

[6] Juu – (fin.) Yup

[7] Veli – (fin.) Brother

[8] Ja – (dan.) Yes

[9] Hvad – (dan.) What

[10] Kære – (den.) Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Reader Fanfiction  
> Chapter 1 is out! Now you can enjoy it my dear! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> APH Denmark belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> You belong to Denmark
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/69411080-the-legend-of-the-chosen-one  
> DeviantArt: http://wikaa344.deviantart.com/art/The-Legend-of-the-Chosen-One-Prologue-629685669


	3. Chapter 2

         The deep dark waters of the sea were calm, the bright sky clear without even the tiniest cloud. A young woman under a mast stared far behind a ship she had been travelling on for the past three days. Her eyes matched the colour of the endless depths around her. The only difference between her two pools and the sea was that the waters licking the wood of the ship were full of variety of creatures, living in the salty mass. While her irises, instead of creatures, contained emotion which she fought every day, trying to hide them away from Vikings who kidnapped her. Especially from the King.

            The loud and obnoxious male almost every time he showed up to say a few words to her, made her heart rate increase greatly, with her blood boiling with fury. She tried to hide it every time, sending him only a cold, emotionless glare.

            Suddenly, there could be heard some heavy footsteps, getting closer and closer to her. But she refused to turn in the person’s direction.

            “ _Hej, kære_. I brought you dinner.” A tall male standing next to her said.

            She didn’t answer. Just stared at the endless space of the sea. The man tilted his head to the side, a tiny pout forming on his lips. He sighed and sat down on the dark planks next to her, putting a tray of food in front of her.

            “ _Behage **[1] ,** kære_. You need to eat. You don’t even have to look at me!”

            “I’m not used to eating in a man’s presence.” She said quietly.

            It was a complete lie but she didn’t show anything about it. She just kept looking at the distance. He stared at her for a while. He then sighed and left her alone with her meal.

            As soon as the male was away, she turned and reached for the wooden tray. Suddenly, a bucket landed on her, knocking her food out of her hands. She looked in the direction the object came from and saw the man that previously was the judge of her and Matthias’ fight. A short male with usually calm and caring expression. He walked up to her, repeating over and over that he was sorry.

            “Oh my, oh _ei **[2]** , Olen niin pahoillani_[3]!”

            She looked up at him from her spot, he really did look sorry.

            “U-um. I-it’s okay really. I’m not hungry anyway.” She said quietly, making him fall silent.

            He looked her in the eyes, as if checking whether her words were true. He then sighed and kneeled next to her with an apologetic smile.

            “I’m sorry. It was my fault your food landed on the deck. Please, can I do something for you as a recompense?” He asked politely.

            “ _Nei. Takk_. I appreciate your company though. I didn’t know a kidnapper’s subordinate can be so polite to his prisoner.” She said quietly, her expression blunt and emotionless.

            [Y/n] didn’t want to hurt him with her words but she didn’t know that man. She just didn’t trust him. If only she just met him during a calm walk around the fields around her small cottage, or if he just wasn’t one of the Vikings who just took her away from her homeland, she would treat him more politely. She would smile at him and chat with him for a while, seeing his good-natured appearance and attitude. She would almost immediately befriend him.

            “Well, I’m not really Matthias’ subordinate, as you named it. I’m more like his brother. Maybe I’m not related with him by blood but I’m related with him… by heart.” Tino explained, smiling at her kindly, his expression calm and almost motherly-like.

            Her vibrant, bright greenish-blue eyes scanned him silently, as if looking for any lies in his words. But she found none. Her expression changed gently, her eyes looking at him with a spark of curiosity. His words made her think how come such a nice man like Tino was so close to the annoying Dane. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all? Maybe. That maybe too weak to prove her otherwise. She didn’t have enough evidence to say that the man was really a good guy.

            “By heart?” She repeated.

            “ _Juu_ , by heart. I also was very distant and didn’t trust Matthias at first, since his father conquered the lands of the North. I actually thought that he was going to just plunder our lands! Leaving us without anything but still claiming our countries as his ethnic lands. But during these years we spent with him, we all, me and the representatives of the other kingdoms… We all learnt to love him. He became our family. He’s been so kind to us for this whole time. Of course he’s loud and sometimes unaware of his actions but this is who he is. I’ve honestly never, ever, met someone so loyal and caring like him.”

            The girl watched him silently, her eyes big and shiny. She couldn’t believe that such an obnoxious man could be described so beautifully. If she hadn’t met him herself, she would have believed this description without hesitance. But reality was reality and she couldn’t let her guard down.

            “If he’s that great as you describe, then why did he have to so brutally take me away from my home?” She asked, her tone serious, with a note of accusation.

            “It wasn’t really his fault, _kultaseni_ [4]. You see, he couldn’t just ignore the tradition. Which means he needed to get his future wife with force from another place. That’s why he had to make this big performance. He’s not like that, honestly. He’s absolutely harmless to you.” The Finnish man explained calmly, his caring smile never fading from his lips.

            The girl watched him for a while, examining his mild appearance. His words were very convincing, almost changing her mind. He almost made her feel Matthias was blameless. He almost made her feel good-hearted and act more kindly towards the Dane. He almost made her forget that she had been indeed kidnapped. Exactly. Almost.

            This one word was still in her mind, hanging like a corpse on a noose. Maybe it was a horrifying comparison but it was her thoughts. This is what the environment and people caused to her. The events she’d seen. All the battles and wars. And she still was very young for a woman like her. Her youthful mind and heart had to experience such dramatic and violent situations, which crafted her irreversibly.

            “Thank you Tino for your opinion and experience. I really appreciate it that you wanted to share a piece of your mind with me and tell me about the king. But I am sorry; I am not sure if I can believe your words just yet.” She responded, her brain’s mature and responsible wires working with the light’s speed.

            Her calm and professional expression seemed unbreakable, as her deep sapphire eyes hid the hardest steel in the whole world. What Tino didn’t know, was that behind this cold metal was shielding her soft side and flood of memories and emotions. A nice, kind, and innocent character she inherited after her parents, who were now somewhere across the sea.

            The male’s amethyst irises watched her silently for a while, and then said, “You really are a strong woman. I honestly admire you. I admire that you can so smoothly and calmly put up with your situation.”, a soft chuckle emerging from his chest.

            “Thank you.” She responded.

            “Well, I probably should go now. _Nähdään myöhemmin_ [5], [Y/n].” The Finn said getting up.

            He then turned with a warm grin and a wave. She looked after him for a while, and then turned her gaze to another man, who was leaning against a railing. She was sure that he had been listening to her and Tino’s conversation the whole time. His back was facing her so she couldn’t make out his face. But he could see a silver hairclip in his neatly-cut blonde hair (just a few shades lighter from Tino’s and almost white while compared to Matthias’ which had a gentle shade of orange). It was a metal cross turned upside-down.

            After a while of her staring, he turned, giving a quick, almost unnoticeable glance. His expression was emotionless and blunt, his eyes deep indigo colour and almost pupil-less. He then silently walked away, his furry boots tapping the wooden floor quietly. Something was really off with that guy.

            Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her left shoulder, and her eyes turned. She saw no one else but the obnoxious Dane, also known as Matthias Køhler.

            “What happened to your food? If you didn’t want it, you could just say so.” He said with a frown.

            “Tino accidentally kicked a bucket at me, and knocked the tray out of my hands.” [Y/n] responded bluntly, her expression similar to the stranger from before.

            “Ah, alright then. I’ll bring you another one. Don’t worry kære. I won’t let you starve.” He said winking, his signature goofy smile, once again showing up on his lips.

            “I’m not hungry. There’s no need for your fatigue.” She turned her head away, looking at Tino who currently was talking to some other man.

            “But you need to eat _kære_!” He exclaimed loudly.

            “I’m not hungry.” She repeated, her expression as emotionless as ever.

            Matthias sighed in defeat. He didn’t like thinking that he kidnapped her for nothing. Of course she promised to become his queen but it wasn’t enough. He wanted her to warm up to him a little. At least a tiny bit. Truth be told, he fell in love with [Y/n] immediately when his gaze first fell on her figure. And now he wanted to make her happy. She didn’t have to really smile. He knew that not everyone liked to show their smile. For example his brother Lukas. Or Berwald.

            He took the knocked out tray and walked away, his head and shoulders lowered in sadness. On his way Tino came up to him.

            “Don’t worry Matthias. I’m sure she’ll change her attitude eventually. She’s actually very nice and understanding.” He said, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

            The Dane looked at him sadly.

            “I don’t know Tino. She seems so cold all the time. Colder than the coldest of Scandinavian mountains.” He said looking down.

            The Finnish man patted his back with a sympathetic smile.

            “It’s because she’s been kidnapped. I’m sure you’d act similar if it was you who had been forcefully taken away from your home.”

            The King nodded and looked up at the other with a half-hearted smile.

            “Thanks Tino.”

    ***

            Another days passed. Each one almost the same as the other. Right. Almost.

            With every twenty four hours the weather was getting worse and worse. The sky was covered with a dark blanket of rainy clouds and the wind almost stopped entirely, making the two ships to use the force of the oaring men. The two captains looked at the abnormally calm sea, predicting a very violent storm.

            “It doesn’t look well…” Matthias murmured to no one in particular.

            [Y/n] was observing the situation from her seat, praying silently for the ropes that were holding her in place to survive the upcoming storm. Of course without them she would probably stay by herself on the deck with no problem but there was still a bit higher risk for her to be found in the endless depths.

            The fleet of two braced itself for the impact. And it didn’t have to wait for it too long. Since the first wave hit them right after the last ropes and people were prepared. The Living Hell had begun.

            The water poured itself on the decks and made the weakest of men fall on the hard wooden planks. Each vessel climbed and fell with every wave. Vikings were running here and there, rushing to keep everything and everyone safe. It was obvious that this storm was the roughest in their lives. At least in lives of most. It seemed like the king and his four companions knew exactly what to do. Even the boyish-looking white-head who obviously was the youngest. Matthias shouted orders to the crew, tightly gripping the oar of the helm, his expression serious and focused.

            [Y/n] just sat in her place, clutching the seat, soaked up with salty water. She was jumping with every move of the ship, making the ropes around her brush painfully against the uncovered skin of her arms, since the harsh material ripped her sleeves. Her eyes widened as a sudden wave hit a side of the boat, making the line to break, and her to stumble on the harsh wood and slide up under a railing. She got up as fast as she could, looking around. But what she saw wasn’t the best sight.

            Matthias was lying on the floor unconscious. The crew started to panic. The captain’s second hand man was nowhere to be found. Probably he was under the deck, helping to prevent, and eventually repair any damages. Tino tried to hold the helm but he was too weak to do so.

            Seeing all of this [Y/n]’s long forgotten instincts kicked in. She quickly remembered what she needed to do in such situation. She’s seen a lot worse storm than this one. She quickly cut the rope which was still holding her hands together with a small dagger that was lying nearby, and ran up to the unconscious king.

            “Tino! Take care of Matthias! I’ll take the helm! Try to wake him up!” She shouted to the Finn.

            He nodded and rushed to the Dane’s side. [Y/n] grabbed the thick piece of wood he let out, and pulled it to the side, making it to stand perpendicular to the stern. She then started screaming at the panicking men before her.

            “Stop panicking! Keep calm and don’t let this storm kill us! Now hide as many things as you can under the deck! We don’t need a dagger flying around!”

            The crew stopped in its tracks almost immediately. They looked at her with shock.

            “What are you waiting for! MOVE!” She shrieked and the men flinched at her harsh tone, quickly obeying her orders.

            Tino looked at her, surprised as well. She was so strong that she was able to hold the helm by herself. And this power she used to over-shout the storm and make the panicked crew to do something useful. She was indeed a strong woman.

            She quickly glanced at him and the man on the floor.

            “Is he injured? How did he lose consciousness? And where is his deputy?” She asked.

            “He’s fine, no serious wounds! When a wave came, he lost his balance and hit his head with the helm! Berwald, his deputy, is under the deck!” He answered.

            She nodded, then pointed at the constantly emotionless man, who was currently carrying some rope, and shouted, “You! Put the rope on its place and tell the deputy to come here! Quickly!”

            He nodded and rushed downstairs.

            [Y/n] scanned the deck, her eyes as bright as ever. She loved this rush of adrenaline. She missed greatly the danger of sailing, smell of salty water, and the wind in her hair. She loved the sea. It was her best friend. Lover even. This voyage reminded her the old times. How good it felt when you were out on the dangerous and tricky waters of the sea.

            After a while two males ran up to her, the deputy and the one she’d sent downstairs.

            “You’re the deputy, right? If so then hold the helm! You! You and Tino take Matthias under the deck and try to wake him up! Now I will climb to the crow’s nest! Maybe we’ll be able to get to some piece of land!” She shouted.

            They all nodded quickly and moved to their tasks. [Y/n] ran up to the mast and climbed up. She stared for a while, trying to protect her eyes from the splashing water, and tightly clinging to the piece of wood. The vessel went up and down roughly, rain pouring down on her form. After a few minutes of attempting to make something out in the dark background of billowy water and heavy clouds, she caught a glimpse of something green. She waited for the ship to climb up on the next wave and checked if what she saw was true. Yes! Indeed, there was a piece of land!

            She smiled gently and started to get down as quickly as she could. Suddenly, there could be heard a loud crack, as if a thunder hit directly into them. A colossal wave fell on the deck. The mast twitched and started tilting to the side, too weak to bear the impact. [Y/n]’s eyes widened.

           Meanwhile, under the deck, a certain king woke up as a sudden hand made a violent contact with his cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

            “What?! What’s happening?! Lukas, why the fuck did you hit me?!” He shouted at the man before him.

            The Norwegian blinked, his expression blunt and empty.

            “You fell on the floor unconscious, Anko.” He replied.

            “Couldn’t you be a little more gentle?!”

            “ _Nei_. That would kill the fun of hitting you.”

            “Guys, we’ve got a storm upstairs!” Tino shouted interrupting the two bickering males.

            “ _For helvede_ [6]!” Matthias cursed loudly and quickly ran up onto the deck, only to see the falling mast with [Y/n] on the very end of it.

                In his mind, everything played in slow-motion. A giant wave hit and the mast broke with a loud crack, falling out of the ship. He dashed under it, ready to catch the [h/c]-haired girl. She jumped off the wood, tilting forward. But what he didn’t expect was that she bounced off his shoulders with her hands, and landed swiftly on her feet, one knee hitting the wooden floor.

                He blinked with shock. He then turned to the female, who currently was shouting some orders. He was standing and staring at her for a while dumbfounded, almost stumbling and falling because of the rough weather.

                “Keep the direction! There is land ahead of us!” She shouted.

                Her gaze then fell on the unmoving man.

                “Matthias! Try to contact the other ship! We need to get there together!” She shrieked, walking up to him.

                He shook his head and quickly obeyed, shouting “ _Ja min dame_ [7]!”. He ran off and grabbed a random bow, wrote a quick message on a slip of paper, attached it to an arrow, and shoot, sending it to the other vessel.

                Then it hit him.

                Why did he even listen to her order? He was the captain _and_  the king! He must have got a really strong blow from that oar.

                Suddenly, another mass of seawater hit a side of the ship and it started tilting. Matthias rushed to the helm and saw his Swedish deputy struggle with it, as it was turned. The Dane took a grip on it as well but it wouldn’t even budge.

                “ _Forpulede helvede_ [8]! We need help! Where’s Lukas for fuck’s sake?!” He yelled looking around the deck.

                “No need for him!” [Y/n] shouted coming out from down the stairs.

                She ran up to the two males and gripped the oar.

                “There’s no fucking way you’ll do any-“

                “Excuse you, I did hold the helm when your sorry ass was sound asleep!” She snapped interrupting him mid-sentence, “ _Nu holde kæft og trække_ [9]!”

                The blonde male was slightly taken aback by this but listened to her nonetheless. Now with her help the wood was much lighter and easier to move for him. It was unbelievable how much strength a single woman could have. He just couldn’t understand how a lady could hold this helm without any help. Let alone in a very heavy and dangerous storm.

                Fortunately for the whole crew of the ship, the oar moved smoothly to the centre. Matthias on one side pulling and Vivian with Berwald pushing on the other. Few minutes more and they would crash with the other vessel.

                “Tino! Are you able to tell the distance between us and the land?” The Dane shouted.

                The small Finnish man squinted his eyes and shielded them with a hand. It was difficult to exactly tell how long it would take them to make their way to that piece of earth but his keen eyes were able to more or less tell the distance.

                “We should be about five hundred meters from the land! If we keep the velocity, we should be able to reach it in fifteen twenty minutes!” He informed trying not to fall as a stronger wave hit a side.

                Suddenly, the vessel jerked violently and stopped abruptly, causing almost everyone to land on the hard floor. Matthias cussed loudly, supporting himself on the helm as one of his knees hit the planks. [Y/n] kept silent, trying not to fall and get crushed by the Swede who landed on her back.

                “What happened? Did we hit something?” Asked the white-headed male with boyish face, walking out from under the deck, along with Lukas.

                “Worse. Something hit us.” Matthias said darkly.

                 His eyes were hiding steel of the sharpest of swords when he noticed a dark brown tentacle rise from under the salty water.

                “Seems like Ægir [10]is very upset today. One of his monsters is here!” [Y/n] said, also observing the giant member, which was soon followed by five other which wrapped themselves around the vessel, holding it in place.

                The female shrugged off the male from herself who almost fell on the floor, and slowly made her way to the monstrosity, keeping a good distance from it.

                “Matthias, where’s my spear?” She asked, not even bothering to look at him.

                “Emil, bring the spear. Berwald, Tino, Lukas, prepare for a fight.” He ordered, rushing under the deck for his giant axe.

                The Finn and the Swede unsheathed their swords, while Lukas’ hands started to glow with magic. Suddenly, one of the tentacles hit the deck, almost killing two men who apparently were standing too close. Matthias and Emil dashed outside, each with their weapon of choice, the younger one with [Y/n]’s spear. He quickly gave it to her, wielding his own short bow, a few throwing axes attached to his belt.

                Once the metal weapon touched the female’s hand, she gripped it tightly and with her free palm she transformed it into a two-handed axe. She then charged at the monster’s member that hit their deck. She jumped at it and with a loud roar she cut it off, making the wood beneath it give out a loud crack, as the once-shiny blade made a hole in  the process. There could be heard a deafening screech of the hurt creature, while the flesh was oozing with dark green blood, and splashing it around the planks. The female pulled out her weapon from the wood and quickly ducked to the ground as another tentacle flew right above her head.

                Matthias was watching this scene with horror, amusement and shock. He just couldn’t believe his own eyes. The woman he kidnapped was absolutely amazing. She was gorgeous, strong, brave, was a great warrior, and could easily take care of herself. Not to mention her great leadership. He would have stared at her with no end if the monster hadn’t hit him and pinned him to the ship’s railing, knocking his axe out of his hands. He tried to push the slimy member away from him. Sometimes he wished he had Lukas’ magical abilities. Fortunately Berwald came to his rescue and cut off the slimy thing.

                “ _Takke_ Ber. Now let’s go and help [Y/n] fight this thing.” The Dane said picking up his weapon and running to his future wife and queen.

                Well, she would be his wife and queen unless they both died now. He got a quick glance at the other ship which was struggling with the same pawn of Ægir. The Viking ran up to his magic-wielding brother who currently was trying to crush the enemy’s member with his power.

                “Lukas! Do you recognise this monster?” He asked joining in the fight.

                “It’s a Havetbeltedreven[11]! We need to watch those tentacles! They need less than ten minutes to grow back! We need to somehow pull its head out of the water! Its soft spot  is the back of his head!” Lukas explained running up to one of the boat’s railings and trying to find the rest of the creature’s body.

                “ _Helvete **[12]**._ It’s very deep under the water! I may not be able to reach it!” He said, shooting a tentacle which was trying to wrap itself around Matthias’ ankle.

                “Maybe you’re not able to do this but I can without any problem!” Someone shouted, running passed the two and then jumping into the cold waters of the sea.

                “What?! _Nei_! [Y/N]!!!” The Dane screeched, running after her.

                He was quickly stopped  by Lukas who caught the back of his cloak, his fist clenched in a tight grip.

                “Matthias, don’t. Be reasonable.”

                “How can I be fucking reasonable!? The love of my life just jumped into the fucking sea during a fucking storm! SHE’S GOING TO DROWN!!!”

                “She isn’t. I still can sense her energy. Her magic is much more powerful to mine. I am sure she’ll be able to kill the Havetbeltedreven.”

                The king reluctantly stopped struggling, his features turning into expression of worry and uncertainty.

                “Are you sure?”

                “I am. Trust me.”

    

* * *

 

[1] _Behage_ – (den.) Please

[2] _Ei_ – (fin.) No

[3] _Olen niin pahoillani_ – (fin.) I am so sorry

[4] _Kultaseni_ – (fin.) Sweetheart

[5] _Nähdään myöhemmin_ – (fin.) See you later

[6] _For helvede_ – (den.) Goddammit

[7] _Min dame_ – (den.) My lady

[8] _Forpulede helvede_ – (den.) Fucking hell

[9] _Nu holde kæft og trække_ – (den.) Now shut the hell up and pull

[10] Ægir (a.k.a Ägir or Egir) – A giant from the Norse mythology. He lived on (in) a rock in the narrows Kattegat. Called the ships’ destroyer, he was responsible for any storms and tempests. Known for his receptions for the gods in his underwater castle.

[11] Havetbeltedreven – The name of the monster is a merger of Norwegian words for “sea” ( _havet_ ) and “crawler” ( _beltedreven_ ). The creature is supposed to be a reference to the infamous Kraken, although it’s not the Kraken itself. The “Seacrawler” is much smaller from the Kraken and it’s rather a huge squid than a gigantic, mutated octopus.

[12] _Helvete_ – (nor.) Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Denmark x Reader] Fanfiction  
> Here you go! Chapter 2! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!  
> Please inform me if parts other than English and their translation are incorrect. I can only speak English and Polish (and I don't think that the second one would appear here at all). Thank you very much sweetheart! (And yes, I know that many words may look the same and in e.g. German may mean the same but I just like to give specific translations. Like for the "Ja" in the first chapter.)
> 
> Also, I'd like to make it clear; the Reader's eyes colour changes for Author's sake. It's needed for the story, so please be respectful and don't hate this aspect of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya  
> Denmark belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya  
> You belong to Denmark (or do you?)
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/69411080-the-legend-of-the-chosen-one  
> DeviantArt: http://wikaa344.deviantart.com/art/The-Legend-of-the-Chosen-One-Chapter-2-629705585  
> Also, Warning for strong language (if you haven't noticed) :P

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark x Reader Fanfiction  
> This prologue is necessary for the rest of the story. Don't worry, the reader shall appear in the 1st chapter. ;D
> 
> Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> APH Denmark belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu  
> You belong to you (yet)
> 
> You can also read this story on:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/69411080-the-legend-of-the-chosen-one  
> DeviantArt: http://wikaa344.deviantart.com/art/The-Legend-of-the-Chosen-One-Prologue-629685669  
> FanFiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12231711/1/The-Legend-of-the-Chosen-One


End file.
